An embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a method of screen splitting based on communication information between electronic devices, and the electronic devices adapted to the method.
With the development of technologies, electronic devices may perform various functions, e.g., data and voice communication, camera function for taking photographs or videos, voice data storage, music file playback through a speaker, image or video playback system, etc. In addition, electronic devices may also be equipped with a game executing function. Electronic devices may also be implemented as multi-media devices. As wireless communication technologies are developed, electronic devices may share data with each other in real time, and also exchange even a large capacity of data with each other. Electronic devices may use data stored in a memory and/or data from other electronic devices via communication. An electronic device may connect to and communicate with other electronic devices in wirelessly. Electronic devices may share data with other electronic devices and may use the shared data through a particular program.
When an electronic device communicates with other electronic devices, the electronic device cannot perform intuitive comparison and ascertainment of information items (e.g., communication histories, communication data, and the like) while communicating with other electronic devices. For example, an electronic device executes a particular application stored in a memory and ascertains particular communication information (e.g., communication history, communication data, and the like) based on the executed application. The communication information may be related to the frequency of contact between the electronic device and other electronic devices. In general, an electronic device may store communication information with the other electronic devices in memory; however, it cannot allow a user to intuitively ascertain the communication information. Therefore, in order to ascertain the communication information, the user needs to execute an application related to the communication information, so as to ascertain the communication information with the executed application. Having to execute an additional application to ascertain the communication information may inconvenience the user. Therefore, the user of the electronic device may find it difficult to efficiently manage any social relationship with other users of other electronic devices.